reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Landon Ricketts
is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, an Undead version of him, known as Zombie Ricketts, is a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Zombies" section of the Outfitter. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. Background Landon Ricketts is a former famous gunslinger during the height of the Old American West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during John Marston's childhood. He appeared in many gunfights including one where he killed the Butcher Brothers in 1896 and the infamous "Blackwater Massacre" of 1899. The massacre was apparently part of the reason Ricketts chose to move to Chuparosa, sometime after a gunfight in eastern California in 1902, for a more "quiet" lifestyle. Landon also had a wife who died from unknown causes. As an experienced gunman, he serves the people of the town as an unofficial lawman, or vigilante. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' John first meets Ricketts in Chuparosa after Ricketts witnesses Marston killing three bandits who try to rob him. He gives him a Schofield Revolver to replace his less powerful Cattleman Revolver, and then teaches him the third level of Dead-Eye by targeting glass bottles followed by shooting numerous birds in mid-flight. Marston then displays his newly taught skills by accompanying Ricketts in retrieving a wagon stolen from the bank by bandits and by rescuing a hostage. John Marston meets Landon Ricketts later discussing with Emilio Fortuna and his companion about the whereabouts of Javier Escuella, although they are not certain if the Escuella they are talking about is Javier or not. Marston and Ricketts then go on a mission to retrieve Emilio's sister, Luisa Fortuna, from the government jail. They are able to get past the guards with the help of Carlos, a butcher in El Matadero, who distracts them so Marston and Ricketts can enter. The pair of gunslingers shoot their way towards Luisa's cell. Ricketts rigs the locked door with Dynamite while Marston keeps watch. The two find Luisa barely alive in her cell. Ricketts carries Luisa as he and Marston shoot their way out. They escape on horseback only to be pursued by more Mexican soldiers which are quickly taken care of. They then regroup with Carlos who takes Luisa for medical attention. Marston meets Ricketts again at the bar in Chuparosa where he is playing Poker with Andreas Müller, a German silver prospector and two other Mexican men, Manolo Santander and The Stranger. Ricketts invites Marston to join them. After a couple of rounds, Muller accuses Marston of cheating to which he declines. Muller gets angry and stands up to pull out his gun which all the other four do the same. Muller challenges Marston to a Duel, which he accepts. While walking to the Duelling point, Ricketts gives Marston a few tips on Duels. Marston successfully kills Muller and then he and Ricketts share a drink using Muller's money. A few moments later, they are interrupted by The Stranger who is threatening to slit a girl’s throat with a Knife. Ricketts says to be careful as he knows her but Marston manages to shoot The Stranger without harming the girl. Four accomplices arrive who start shooting at Ricketts and Marston; the two of them prevail and part ways. The two meet once again in the bar in Chuparosa, Marston asks him if he has any further information on Javier Escuella but Ricketts has none. Marston tells him his history of the gang he used to run in, they share a few drinks as they discuss their lives. Luisa enters the bar pleading for their help as innocent people are being sentenced to death on Colonel Allende's orders without trial - merely for having an opinion. Ricketts and Marston ambush the convoy of wagons holding the prisoners. They each take control of a wagon, killing the Mexican soldiers who try stopping them. They reach the borderline to America where they are safe from the army and the prisoners are released. Marston and Ricketts say their farewells as John needs to get back on track with finding Javier Escuella. In the main game they never meet again. He makes a small appearance in Undead Nightmare. Epilogue In the final issue of the Blackwater Ledger, it is revealed that Landon Ricketts passed away quietly in his sleep, a week before the events of "Remember My Family". The paper says that he had returned to the USA three years ago (1911) after living for many years in Mexico. The paper also stated that with his passing, another piece of the Old West was lost. ''Undead Nightmare'' Ricketts is now living in Casa Madrugada, apparently single-handedly defending the town from the Undead hordes, making it a permanent safe zone. He will ask Marston to get some Undead Bait and some Dynamite for him, which he combines to make Boom Bait, which lures zombies over, then explodes. Landon Ricketts can be killed in the Undead Nightmare DLC. After completion of his mission in Casa Madrugada, Ricketts is sitting on a chair. If the player shoots a bottle near him he will attack. Then the player can kill him, and the story won't be affected at all, and Casa Madrugada will remain safe. Like Amos in the main game, he can survive a shot to the face with a Cattleman Revolver. In addition, Ricketts returns as an Undead in Mexico after completing his mission in Casa Madrugada. This Ricketts uses the same model as his Multiplayer one, and behaves as a Bolter Undead would. He has a 1/4ths chance appearing alongside zombies in regular hordes, and appears quite frequently around Chuparosa, Casa Madrugada, El Presidio, and Fort Mercer. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"The Gunslinger's Tragedy" *"Landon Ricketts Rides Again" *"Lucky in Love" *"The Mexican Wagon Train" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Biographies and Lies" Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} , regarding Mexico}} during a shootout}} while fighting the Mexican Army}} when Manolo Santander wins chips in poker}} Multiplayer *''"Don't worry, this'll be all over soon."'' *''"You have no idea who you're up against, do you?"'' *''"This ends right now!"'' *''"Just let me know when you've had enough."'' *''"You've gone all kinds of wrongs, partner."'' *''"I've been through the mill, but your somethin' else."'' *''"Why don't you just shoot your self and save us all some time."'' *''"You're as crazy as a sheep herder."'' *''"Do I have to show you where the trigger is?"'' Trivia *In "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", Irish mentions to John that he met an American man who killed somebody in Chuparosa. This infers that Ricketts and Irish knew each other at one point. *Landon Ricketts' first name may have been inspired by the name of his voice actor's father, as he was named Lando. *At one point, he was married. This is clear when he states "Thank God my wife died." in the mission "Lucky in Love". *Soon after the quote above, if the player looks under the table when the shot widens as Marston sits down, on Ricketts' right thigh is what seems to be a few playing cards. Either this is a contraption for keeping an extra card for cheating, or simply a constant glitch in the cinematic. It is most likely a secret card since moments before, Ricketts is seen to be winning a lot of chips and later states he has already beaten Muller. Another reason it could be deliberate is because when Marston cheats (while wearing the Elegant Suit), he briefly puts both hands under the table when switching cards. *In the Xbox LIVE Marketplace and the PSN Store, Landon is shown as a promo for Legends and Killers Pack although he is not in it. *John mentions that Landon was and is the fastest draw in the West. *Despite usually using a Schofield Revolver, he has also been reported to use a Cattleman Revolver and a Semi-automatic Pistol. *His name may be a reference to two players on the soccer team L.A. Galaxy, striker Landon Donovan and goalie Donovan Ricketts. Galaxy is the closest Major League Soccer team to San Diego, where the game was developed. *In Undead Nightmare he mentions a man in Chicago was writing a biography on him, and a man in Pittsburgh painted his portrait. *Ross Hagen, the actor who provided Landon's voice, sadly passed away on May 7, 2011 from prostate cancer. *In Undead Nightmare he never seems to be cocking his revolver, he just shoots. This could be because he is soo confident in his expierience that he cocks his revolver as he holsters it, but that doesn't seem to make sense being that he has the skill to cock it quickly while he draws. *Landon Ricketts appears to be somewhat fluent in Spanish. He uses the language in numerous missions. *In the official trailer for Undead Nightmare, Landon Ricketts' quote from the beginning of the mission Biographies and Lies is heard. It is, however, shortened. He can be heard saying "I have never seen anything quite like this." *In Red Dead Redemption upon completion of all the main story missions, the last newspaper contains an article stating that Landon Ricketts passed away in his sleep. It also mentions that Ricketts was writing an autobiography about his life, but apparently was unfinished upon his passing. *Ricketts will claim that Marston should stop "changing sides," even before John starts to work for De Santa. *In Undead Nightmare, if one waits around long enough, one can see Landon fighting off more undead while staying in place, he is never shown reloading and the undead can't ever get close enough to Landon to kill him. *Also in Undead Nightmare if the player rescues Merche Coronado for the Missing Persons side quest before starting Biographies and Lies, and then returns the game will spawn two Landons; one that cycles his idle animations, and one that uses his cutscene animations. After the cutscene ends, the two Landons will both cycle idle animations at different intervals. *After completing the main story, the last newspaper says that Ricketts returned to America afew years earlier, presumably after the mission The Mexican Wagon Train when he crosses the border and continues on with the freed prisoners, but in Undead Nightmare he is once again living in Mexico. However Undead Nightmare is not canon, so it is likely he never return to Mexico. *Ricketts' return to America from his self-imposed exile, especially in the form of freeing oppressed people, is a symbolical redemption. Gallery File:Landon_Ricketts_Wallpaper.jpg|Artwork of Ricketts. reddeadredemption_undead_ricketts_1024x768.jpg|Zombie Ricketts' artwork. Multi110.png|Ricketts as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. Landonzombie.png|Undead Ricketts as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. 39793_110909028964543_100001363399267_72229_4180847_n.jpg 38436_103884266333686_100001363399267_27393_4873187_n.jpg 39471_108280849227361_100001363399267_60517_6339212_n.jpg 38635_108640555858057_100001363399267_62254_117801_n.jpg File:Rdr_ricketts_in_chuparosa.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy33.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy37.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy40.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy44.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy51.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy54.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy56.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy62.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love03.jpg Ricketts.png|''Cheating, Mr. Ricketts.'' File:Rdr_lucky_love08.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love12.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love21.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love24.jpg Rdr landon ricketts undead nightmare.jpg|Ricketts in undead nightmare File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_undead_nightmare02.jpg DSC00052.jpg|Zombie Ricketts found in single player Undead Nightmare. Related Content Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters